Iacon High (Dread's Version)
by Darkest Nightmare's Dread
Summary: This is a fanfic I got from Hamm-Ram. In this, a boy named Jack tries to survive high school while meeting a girl, getting in trouble, and having people out to hurt him.
1. Names

This is a fanfic given to me by Hamm-Ram. While I cannot guarantee the content will be the same, I can guarantee that the basic core theme will remain unchanged. For now, here are the names of some characters (this chapter may be edited more than once):

Autobots:

Optimus Prime: Oliver "Prime" Darby, Principal of Iacon High.

Orion Pax: Pat "Orion" Darby, librarian and history teacher of Iacon High. Younger twin brother of Oliver.

Alpha Trion: Albert Tanner, local superintendent.

Ultra Magnus: Tim Hammer, vice principal of Iacon High.

Arcee: Rachel "R.C." Carter, June Darby's sister.

Bumblebee: Blake Keeper, head of the beekeeper's club.

Bulkhead: Kent Stone, janitor and engineer. Member of the Wreckers.

Ratchet: Matt Southland, science and math teacher, as well as school doctor.

Smokescreen: Steven Darby, older brother of Jack Darby by one year.

Wheeljack: Jackson Wheeler, kendo instructor. Member of the Wreckers.

Cliffjumper: Cliff Evans, army veteran. Knows several members of the Wreckers, but never joined them.

Heatwave (from Rescue Bots): Shawn "Blaze" Robertson, fireman.

Chase (from Rescue Bots): Chase Law, policeman (talk about irony, huh?)

Jazz: James Harmony, guidance counselor. Ranked among the best in the country.

Ninjusk Noir (an OC of mine from Dead To Emotion, Alive To Vengeance): Nathaniel "Ninja" Drake, security at Iacon High. Martial arts buff, member of the Wreckers, and former student of Philip "Batman" Hakama. Somehow manages to get away with getting on Tim's nerves. Has a minor crush on Rachel Carter. Is rumored to have had a past with Beatrice Webb.

Prowl (TFA version, if there are any others): Philip "Batman" Hakama, martial arts instructor, volunteer policeman, and former teacher of Nathaniel "Ninja" Drake. Considers Nathaniel to be his equal.

Vector Prime: Vince Drake, Grandfather of Nathaniel Drake, and member of the board of education.

Solus Prime: Sandra Drake, Sister of Vince Drake, and board of education member

Nexus Prime: Jeremy "Rocky" Naru, board of education member, and amateur rock collector.

Amalgamous Prime: Alfred "Shifter" Pierce, board of education member, and amateur of disguise.

Dinobots (all named Paleo)

Grimlock (the tyrannosaurus one): Rex, oldest

Swoop (the pterodactyl): Dale, middle

Slug (the triceratops): Cameron, second-to-oldest

Snarl (the stegosaurus): Sam, youngest

Sludge (the brontosaurus): Brock, second-to-youngest

Decepticons

Megatron: Mike Kannon, Principal of Kaon High

Unicron: Carlos Unaris, co-state superintendent

Starscream: Sam Kannon, vice principal of Kaon High

Knock Out: Karl Breaker, cosmetics

Breakdown: Don Breaker, older brother of Karl and janitor

Soundwave: Samuel Jameson, librarian and surveillance

Shockwave: James Walker, science professor at Sigma University

Airachnid: Beatrice Webb, English teacher. Rumored to have been in a relationship with Nathaniel Drake.

Skyquake: Skylar Drayson, security

Dreadwing: Dan Drayson, security. Dreadwing is rumored to be a former student of Nathaniel Drake.

Megatronus Prime: Marcus Kannon, Mike Kannon's father, board of education member.

Insecticons

Hardshell: Harold Crawler

Bombshock: Bob Crawler

Sharpshot: TBD

Kickback: TBD

Predacons

Predaking: Ryuga Kazanyama (Ryuga means "Dragon Fang" and Kazanyama means "Volcano Mountain")

Darksteel:

Skylynx:


	2. First Day (Iacon)

**Hello there, Transformers Fans. I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I've been busy getting stuff done at college. It's a real bear, but if you study your hardest, you'll do great. Trust me. Now, with no further ado, chapter 2 of Iacon High (Dread's Version).**

 **Chapter 2: First day (Iacon)**

Jack Darby groaned as he was awakened by his alarm, slamming it down. Today was going to be his first day at Iacon High School, a high school his father, Oliver "Prime" Darby, worked at. His father was the principal, strict yet kind. He had no favorites, and treated everyone with respect and integrity, making him one of the best principals in the area. Jack got up, and after doing his daily routine, went to the kitchen to find his mother, June, dressed for work and his aunt, Rachel Carter, lounging on the couch. She had jet-black hair, blue eyes, shapely legs, and overall, a rather nice figure. She preferred to be called "R.C." though. She was a bit tomboyish, but that was fine. She was wearing her black shirt with black pants and black heels. "Morning, sleepyhead," June said. "Oliver had to leave early to prepare for the opening ceremony, and I have to get to the hospital early. Steven will drive you to school since he has to be there as well."

As if on cue, Jack's older brother by one year, Steven "Smokescreen" Darby, came down the stairs wearing his signature yellow shirt with a blue jacket and blue jeans. His jacket had Iacon High's symbol (1) on the back. His eyes and hair was the same color as Jack's except there were two red streaks in his hair, and the hair was slicked up at the front. He always made sure to gel it up before school. "Morning, Jack," Steven said. "Ready for school?"

"I guess so," Jack replied hesitantly.

"Well, I'll see you two after school," June said, kissing them both on the cheek before walking out the door.

"Behave, you two," their aunt said. "Don't forget to stay away from Kaon High and the people who go there," she added as a word of caution.

"We get it, Aunt R.C.," Steven said.

"Yeah, don't worry," Jack replied as he followed Steven out the door. "We'll be careful." He wondered what was so wrong with Kaon High, but figured that there was some reason why there were rumors of particularly … grungy and undesirable people going there. With that, Jack and Steven went to Steven's car (2).

As they got close, a voice piped up. "Out of my way!" a female voice said.

Jack turned just in time for someone to bowl into him. "Ow," the person said as she got up, and Jack saw a Japanese girl with pigtails. He looked up at her face, and then noticed she was staring at him. Their eyes met, and time seemed to stop, as if they were a cheesy teenage movie love scene. They were brought out of their staring contest by the sound of Steven clearing his throat. They turned to look at him, and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Mind getting off my little brother?" Steven asked

The girl immediately got up, and her knee hit Jack right below the belt. "Oh, I'm so sorry about that. Here, let me help you up," she said.

The girl grabbed his hand, and pulled him up so hard, he landed on top of her. His hand almost touched her chest, and after a few moments, he got up, and so did she. "Um…" Jack tried to say something, but nothing came to mind.

"Well, gotta go! Bye!" The girl ran off in a hurry, leaving Jack flabbergasted. He shook his head, and got in the passenger side. He turned to his brother, and his expression was not one he wanted to see. "Don't even start."

"You're lucky. You know where your hand-?"

"Yes, I know. Let's just go before we have to deal with Tim," Jack said, exasperated.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Tim Hammer is _not_ someone you wanna tick off, even though Nathaniel somehow manages to get away with it on occasion."

So they went off, and Jack knew he didn't have to worry about Steven driving to Kaon to prank him. Steven had already made the mistake of driving there once, and his car had been keyed, but Jack wasn't thinking about that. He was hoping to see the mystery girl again soon. Jack and Steven soon pulled up to Iacon High, and Jack couldn't get the girl out of his head. He didn't even get her name. Well, maybe next time. They walked in, and after his dad gave the speech, they went to homeroom. Steven had history with their uncle Pax while Jack had science with Matt Southland. Jack was glad to have Matt. He was a really good family friend. As Jack walked in, he saw he was the second student there. It was a boy who looked no older than twelve with glasses and slicked up hair. He looked to the desk, and saw the familiar red-haired man with blue eyes wearing his red shirt and khaki shorts. The teacher looked up, and smiled at the boy. "Ah, so good to see you again, Jack," Matt said.

"Feel the same, Ratchet," Jack said.

"While your father is a good friend of mine, I believe it would be best to address me as Mr. Southland while we're at school. Wouldn't wanna make Tim mad, would we?" Matt asked in a serious voice.

"Oh, no way," Jack agreed.

"Good. Now, please take your seat," Matt said.

Jack sat down next to the young boy, who held a hand out. "Hi, I'm Raphael Esquivel, but I prefer Raf," the young boy said.

"Jack Darby," Jack said, shaking the young boy's hand.

"So, you know Mr. Southland?" Raf asked.

"Yeah, but I sometimes call him Ratchet. He's an old family friend, and I put the emphasis on old," Jack whispered the last part, but that got a grunt from Ratchet.

"I may be in my forties, but my hearing is sharp as ever," Matt said.

"Sorry," Jack said. As more students came in, Jack's mind drifted to the girl again.

Meanwhile, R.C. was thinking about heading to the gym, but she knew that she would have to deal with guys hitting on her. Just about every guy had made an advance of some kind toward her. Some of them were even single. The notable exception was Nathaniel, who simply gave her a nice greeting whenever they met. He wasn't the type to flirt, which R.C. appreciated. _(Who knows? Maybe I'll see him and Cliff at the gym,)_ she thought. She wasn't sure who she liked more: Cliff Evans or Nathaniel Drake. Both were very trustworthy.

Nathaniel was someone she could go to and talk with without getting hit on every two seconds, and she found almost believable the rumor that you could tell him anything short of a plot to commit murder and he'd keep it a secret. Still, she just wasn't sure if he was someone she could have a future with. She'd told him a lot about her past, including the rougher patches (Inheritor's note: She'll get to that in a later chapter), but if she asked him about his past, he would fall silent and look away from her with a very troubled expression on his face, which was quite profound for him. It meant either he didn't trust her or his past was a very sensitive topic for him.

Cliff, on the other hand, was very open about his past. Everyone and their grandmother knew that he'd tried to skip school once, but went to class when he realized playing hooky was even more boring than sitting in a classroom hearing a teacher talking on and on about the significance and strength of hydrogen bonds between a water molecule and a sodium ion, etc.

"Oh, well," R.C. muttered. She grabbed her gym bag and walked to the gym. As she expected, she attracted the attention of lots of guys, but she wouldn't call it cat-calling. The men who usually commented on her looks didn't use indecent language, overall, but she could do with less of it. After a brisk 5-minute walk, she arrived at the gym. She paid the money for the renewal of her annual gym membership, and went into the women's locker room to change. After a few minutes, she walked out wearing a blue sleeveless shirt that showed off her midriff, and blue gym shorts.

The men in the gym were less likely to hit on her than the guys on the street, probably because most of them were trying to get fit so they could impress their girlfriends or wives, and many of the guys were exercising alongside their wives or girlfriends, and Jasper had been voted "Most Faithful City" in the state a few months back. She looked over next to the weightlifting equipment. The new sparring ring was finally complete, and from the looks of it, it was already in use. "Get 'em!" Someone yelled.

"Show no mercy, Jake!" Someone else yelled.

"Nathan all the way!"

Rachel got on a weightlifting bench so she could see above the crowd. She saw some very muscular macho guy wearing full sparring gear fighting against a lithe, nimble Nathaniel Drake. "Hold still!" The macho guy said, swinging wildly in an attempt to hit the Army veteran. Nathan said nothing, dodging attacks with ease. If the macho guy swung any faster, it would look like a Dragonball fight where one guy's dodging and the other's throwing all the punches. After a few minutes, the other man's strikes began to get slower, and Rachel knew why. He'd expended most of his energy trying to hit the moving Nathan.

Ignoring the shouts around him, Nathan started hitting his opponent, every punch coming out with a sharp snap that did not so much resemble punches as they did the fast strikes of a cornered snake. His strikes were focused primarily on the chest, although a couple strikes found their way to the opponent's face. After only a few minutes of taking sharp punches, the muscular man fell on his back. "I'm done," he said.

"It is as I told you. Strength is not everything," Nathan said. He helped his opponent to his feet, and ducked out of the ring. He pulled off his sparring gear, revealing his short hair and well-muscled frame. He wasn't body-builder muscular, but he was certainly muscular. His hair was very short. He had a decent six-pack, developed biceps and triceps, and thin but well-muscled legs.

Rachel could see just about every woman in the gym admiring Nathan's muscles, and she felt a bit possessive, although she didn't know why. She realized that Nathan was walking toward the bench she was standing on, and she quickly got off the bench. "Do you need a spotter?" She asked Nathan as he went to get some weights.

"Yes. I could use a spotter, thank you," Nathan replied in his normal flat tone.

Rachel moved to the side, allowing Nathan to put the weights on the pole. He laid down on the table, grabbed onto the pole, and pushed it off its rest. With a soft grunt of effort, Nathan began bench-pressing the weights. He did thirty reps before putting the pole back on the rests. Rachel took a look at the weights used. She was surprised. The total of the weights was 150 pounds. "Wow," she said out loud. She looked at Nathan. "So, how was your weekend?" She asked.

Nathan shrugged. "I was waiting to start my job at Iacon High," he replied. "I went in today, but they said they did not need me until tomorrow, so I came here to get some extra training done."

"I can see that," Rachel said. "You did well against that guy."

Nathan nodded. "Thank you," he replied. "Guys like him are all about the power of the individual strikes. They are not so good at endurance, and endurance is what helped me out a lot in the Army." Rachel nodded. The town had a few veterans, and Nathaniel was respected by most, if not all, of them because his word was considered better than gold. If he made a promise, you could bet just about anything that he would keep it in a timely manner.

Being a veteran also made Nathaniel very popular with the women of the town. Just about every time Rachel saw him, there were a couple of women around him wearing clothing that showed off a lot of skin, which made Nathaniel visibly uncomfortable. That's why he hung out so much at the gym when he wasn't at work. The women there weren't so interested in flirting as they were in getting or keeping fit, which wasn't hard, considering the area was also known for its physical fitness. Rachel exercised at the gym for a few hours before leaving. She walked home, glad that she'd been able to have a conversation with Nathaniel.

Nathaniel went to his house, allowing himself to breathe a sigh of relief when he closed and locked the door. He didn't like being flirted with. It made him very uncomfortable. He took a moment to look around the living room. It was very bare, having nothing but a couch, a couple chairs, and a TV screen off to the side.

His entire house had the same theme: barren except for the absolute essentials. Even the outside was rather plain, being a plain, uninteresting white. It was a reflection of his nature, and what he'd learned from the Army. He had only what he needed, and he didn't want to bring attention to himself. The war had taught him to keep hidden and not bring attention to himself. He wasn't one of the brash, loud machine gunners in Jeeps. He had been an assassin, and a very effective one, too. There was a rumor going around in the veterans' circles that every inch of Nathaniel's house had a weapon of some kind. No one asked Nathaniel, and he told no one, another trait of his that the Army had strengthened. Sitting down, Nathaniel picked up a book and began reading.

1) The symbol is the same as the Autobot symbol insignia in the G1 show. Can't forget your roots.

2) It's the same as Smokescreen's vehicle mode after the fifth episode of _Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters_.

 **I noticed that Hamm-Ram didn't talk too much about Rachel's side of the story too much, so I thought I would personalize the story by giving Rachel more of an active depiction, if that makes any sense. Don't worry, good readers. The next chapter will be out soon.**

 **Also, there will be no lemons in this rendition. If you don't like that, I apologize in advance.**


	3. First Day (Kaon)

Miko groaned as her alarm rang, signaling it was time to get up. Today was her first day at Kaon High, and she was quite nervous. The principal, an authoritarian man by the name of Mike Kannon, had a rule against friendly interaction with anyone at Iacon High. This normally wasn't a problem, but her legal guardian was Kent Stone, the engineer and janitor at Iacon High, who had taken her in after her parents died in a plane crash when her father got a job transfer to America.

Miko ran down the stairs, and saw Kent, or Bulkhead, as some called him, trying to fix a delicious breakfast, and not doing too well at it. His body was covered in flour and pancake batter, and he had an omelet in his black hair. Miko giggled at her guardian's appearance. "You try to make pancakes and eggs?" Miko asked.

"Yeah," Bulkhead said. "Um, how about we pick up something on the way?"

"Nah, it's cool, Bulk," Miko said. "I'll figure something out. After all, I'm pretty sure you can't go to work like that."

"You have a point there. Remember, I can't go on Kaon's grounds, so you'll have to walk home after school," Kent cautioned. "Stay away from the alleyways. They're prime hideouts for thieves, muggers, and crack dealers."

"I know. See ya, Bulk," Miko said as she grabbed her bags and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door. She knew Bulkhead knew what he was talking about. He was older and wiser than she was, and he was right about plenty of things in the past, so she didn't have a reason to doubt him, now. She stopped by the donut shop, and got herself a cherry jelly donut. She ate it, and when she looked at her watch, she realized she had only ten minutes. "Oh no, not good!" Miko shot up out of her seat, and ran out of the donut shop. As she ran, she saw two guys walking towards a car. "Out of my way!" She tried to shout to the younger boy.

However, her warning didn't come in time, and she bowled the boy over, making herself fall over. She sat up, rubbing her head in pain. She opened her eyes, and the boy's eyes just moved up to meet hers. Time seemed to stop until she heard the other boy clear his throat. "Mind getting off my little brother?" he asked.

Miko scampered off of the boy, accidentally hitting him below the belt. "Oh, I'm so sorry about that. Here, let me help you up," she offered. She offered her hand, and he took it. Unfortunately, she used a bit too much of her strength, and ended up under the boy with his hand close to her chest. The boy immediately scampered off her, and she stood up.

The silence got awkward. "Um…" the boy said.

"Well, gotta go. Bye!" Miko said, running from the flabbergasted boy. Once she turned the corner, she let out a huge sigh. Her heart was racing, and not from the running she did. After she calmed down, she continued on her way to Kaon.

She soon arrived at Kaon and saw the twins Skylar and Dan Drayson, security at Kaon High. Skylar had green eyes while his brother had blue. She showed them her ID with Kaon's symbol (1), and they allowed her to enter. Mike Kannon gave his speech about striving toward excellence and getting homework done on time, which no one wa actually listening to. After the speech was _finally_ done, Miko went to her homeroom, a science class. After a few minutes, the teacher appeared. He was slightly short in stature, fairly muscular, with short black hair and dark violet eyes. His most distinct feature was his left arm, which appeared to be a prosthetic of some kind. "Hello, students," he said in a short, polite manner. "My name is James Walker from Sigma University. I will be your science professor. Are there any questions?"

One boy raised his hand and James pointed to him. "What happened to your arm?" The curious boy asked. Miko had been wondering the same thing.

"A laboratory accident that cost me my arm. The arm is of my own design, and I attached it to my shoulder with the help of the school's medic and cosmetics professor, Karl Breaker," James Walker replied. As others asked the professor questions about grading and stuff like that, Miko's mind drifted to the boy she ran into. She was hoping to see him again very soon.

 **Sorry for taking so long to update, but I've had college to deal with. month. Feel free to leave your comments and concerns as reviews. I welcome anything except for flames. You WILL be blocked permanently if you flame or spam a chapter of my fanfics.**


End file.
